winxuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club Universe Wiki:Infobox Themes Guide
This Wiki utilizes different themes for infoboxes which can be confusing without knowing what they're used for. This is an official guide to assist in preventing any confusion with it. Character Articles The themes for characters are based off their primary source of power's classification, if they have magic, or is based off their species (or "class") if source of power is not known. Sources of Power * Fire: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being fire or fire related elements (lava, components of stars, etc.) * Light: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being physical light or physical light related elements (shadows, color, components of stars, etc.) * Cosmic: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being cosmic related elements (stars, sun, moon, etc.) * Nature: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being nature or nature related elements (animals, autumn, etc.) * Tech: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being technology related elements (technology, lightning, etc.) * Music: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being music or sound related elements (music, musical harmony, etc.) * Water: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being water or water related elements (oceans, rain, etc.) * Spirit: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being spiritual energies or spiritual related elements (psychics, auras, etc.) * Emotion: Used for individuals with their primary source of power being emotions or emotion related elements (Love, anger, justice, etc.) Other * Specialist: Used for Specialists. * Paladin: Used for Paladins. * P: Used for all Pixies. * S: Used for all Selkies. (No sources of power) * A: Used for all Animal articles in general, not distinguished normal animals, talking animals (PopPixie), fairy animals, animal humanoid, animal-based characters, etc. (No sources of power) * F: Used for Fairies whose source of power is unknown, used for Earth Fairies, or used for Fairy-like characters (Leprechaun, Yōsei, etc.) * W: Used for all Witches whose source of power is unknown, or used for Witch-like characters (Sorceress, etc.) * H: Used for all Human articles in general, not distinguished Earthlings or alien humanoid, with only exception is animal humanoid. (No sources of power) * U: Used for all Underwater articles in general (Mermaid, Undine, Triton, etc.) minus Selkies. * E: Used for all Elves. * G: Used for all Gnomes. * W2: Used for other Wizards whose source of power is unknown, or used for Wizard-like characters (Sorcerer, etc.) * PL: Used for Plant articles in general, not distinguished flower, tree, plant-like or plant-based characters. (No sources of power) * R: Used for characters who do not perform biologically metabolic action (Robots, etc.) (No sources of power) * V: Used for other Villains who do not have any specific theme. Unless the characters had revamped, else no matter which class the characters are in, this theme is strong enough to overshadow those classes' themes. Story Related Articles Currently there is none. Category:Help